Medal of Honor 2017
IMPORTRANT: Everything you see on this page, including title, text and pictures is not official, it's fiction and made up by fans of Medal of Honor! Stop spreading this as real. Medal of Honor 2017 'is a new Medal of Honor'' game developed by EA Digital Illusions CE Los Angeles (DICE LA) and published by Electronic Arts. It is the second reboot of the franchise, and the fifteenth installament overall. It will be set in World War Two. Coming to PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC in Q3/Q4 2017. Gameplay and setting MOH17 will follow 4 different campaign stories: one in Pacific Theatre, a paratrooper division, a member of OSS and an US Army Ranger. The stories won't be connected until the end. The player will be able to switch from one campaign to another at any time if that certain mission is unlocked. Gameplay is similar to MOH: Warfighter, but with older weapons. Players will be able to explore areas to find weapon extensions and upgrades. Just like in MOH: Airborne, each weapon has its level system and players are awarded after headshots, critical hits, multi-kills and melee kills. Movement There are 5 speeds of player's movement. With V key, the player can switch between slow walk and fast walk. Moving while holding Alt, the player sneaks. This is recommended for stealth missions where enemies are supposed not to hear you. Like in other games, holding Shift while moving results in running. Running is unlimited and reloading the weapon doesn't stop it. The highest movement speed is fast sprint (hold Tab while running). While fast sprinting, the player can only go forward and it is limited to 3 seconds. After that the player needs to wait 10 seconds to fast sprint again. It is impossible to fast sprint with machine guns and explosive weapons. This is useful to get from one cover to another. Health Health system is different than in most of FPS games. The character can self-regenerate health but health will also slowly run out over time. To replenish it to maximum you can either drink water supply (you start with 3 in every mission) or get health from a medic (if there's a medic) like in Pacific Assault. In multiplayer it's different, when you regenerate your health is replenished fully. Vehicles Although not often, players will be able to drive vehicles. In multiplayer, almost all maps have vehicles but mostly they are only motorcycles, jeeps, trucks and light armored vehicles such as SDK. In the campaign, many missions include driving trucks, jeeps, cars, but also tanks and planes (very rarely). Driving mechanics are nearly identical to these from Warfighter. Campaign Although levels are linear, there are many hidden areas in main missions. There are doors that can be breached that lead to new locations, secret passages and (mostly in pacific part) caves. There are little features from all older MOH games that appear again. There are 4 campaigns, each one has its own pace and gameplay style. There are 5 missions in each (20 total). The Pacific campaign is the loudest one, and features big, open battlefields with little to no buildings, so players are supposed to use tactics to progress. The gameplay is similar to ''Battlefield ''series. The Airborne campaign focuses on urban warfare and includes many door breachings, sniper attacks and street battles. Levels here are not very open, however, they can be non-linear as well. The Frontline campaign is the silent one, with most of levels being based on stealth. There are also undercover missions, like in ''Allied Assault, Frontline ''and 1999. The Ranger campaign mixes elements of all three campaigns; so there can be stealth sequences in the same mission where there are street fights and open field battles... Pacific Campaign The player character is '''Sgt. stinky dick, '''the grandfather of Preacher (Tom Walker from Warfighter) Characters from MOH: Pacific Assault, Tom Conlin, Willy Gaines and James Sullivan also appear later in the campaign, and also Donnie Griffin from Rising Sun. The campaign begins with Solomon Islands invasion and continues until the end of the war. One of the missions here is the battle for the Philippines Sea, in which the player can fly F4F Wildcat planes and protect an US carrier and support torpedo bombers as they destroy enemy carriers. Airborne Campaign The player controls '''Pvt. large dick grandfather of Kyle Hendrix (Stump) from Warfighter, from 101st Airborne Divison. Boyd Travers and Frank Keegan appear later in the campaign. There are 5 missions. The campaign begins with Operation Husky (Sicily) and continues with Operation Neptune (France), Market Garden (Nedtherlands), Battle for the Bulge (Belgium) and finally Operation Varsity (Germany). Frontline Campaign This campaign's character is''' Lt. hairy dick'. Missions here involve you going behind enemy lines and mostly you have to work alone and it has a lot of stealth sequences. Ranger Campaign The character is '''Cpl. small Dick.' This campaign is the most diverse one as it includes gameplay elements from all above so there are open battlefield fights, urban warfare and stealth missions. Side Missions Side missions are special, short missions that are not connected to the main story. Most of them have single objective which is unique. They are arcade style and most of them have time (example: you have 3 minutes to destroy something or defend a point). Plot Weapons All weapons have authentic design and 3 upgrade levels like in MOH: Airborne. Only one upgrade can be equipped at a time, in both multiplayer and campaign. Only explosive weapons and grenades do not have any upgrades, in neither game mode, due to their unique power. Pistols 'M1911' *U1: Silencer (improves accuracy) *U2: Extended magazine (more rounds) *U3: Dual wield (use 2 pistols at the same time) 'P08' *U1: Improved grip (speeds up loading time) *U2: Hell rounds (improves damage) *U3: Drum magazine (more rounds) 'M1917 Revolver' *U1: Blade (bayonet attached, improves melee damage) *U2: Magnum rounds (improves damage) *U3: Dual wield (use 2 pistols at the same time) 'Nambu' *U1: Custom grip (speeds up loading time) *U2: Blade (bayonet attached, improves melee damage) *U3: Tear gas grenades (fire tear gas grenades instead of rounds) Rifles M1 Garand *U1: Blade *U2: Scope (zoom-in scope attached) *U3: Grenade launcher (grenade extension attached) 'Springfield' *U1: Advanced scope (Scope vision offers more accuracy) *U2: Silencer (enchanced accuracy and lower sound) *U3: Blade 'M1 Carbine' *U1: Blade (bayonet attached, improves melee damage) *U2: Double clip (faster reload) *U3: Big clip (more rounds) 'K98k' *U1: Blade *U2: Scope *U3: Grenade launcher 'G43' *U1: Silencer *U2: Scope *U3: Big clip 'Type 99' *U1: Iron sights (improved iron sights offer more accuracy) *U2: Blade *U3: Scope Submachine Guns M3 *U1: Silencer *U2: Double magazine (faster reload) *U3: Recoil brake (improves accuracy) 'MP 40' *U1: Blade *U2: Silencer *U3: Double magazine 'Thompson' *U1: Grip (lowers recoil) *U2: Recoil brake (improves accuracy) *U3: Drum magazine (more rounds) 'M50 Reising' *U1: Blade *U2: Double magazine *U3: Selective fire (switch from full-auto to semi-auto, semi-auto improves accuracy) Type 100 *U1: Blade *U2: Custom sights (better sights offer better accuracy) *U3: Bipod (the gun becomes mountable, better accuracy) Assault Rifles 'StG 44' *U1: Recoil brake *U2: Double magazine *U3: Scope 'FG 42' *U1: Blade *U2: Bipod *U3: Scope 'Charlton' *'Exclusive weapon, no upgrades' Light Machine Guns 'BAR' *U1: Recoil brake *U2: Bipod *U3: Iron sights (adjustable sights) 'M1919 Browning' *U1: Recoil brake *U2: Bipod *U3: Ammo box (more rounds) MG 42 *U1: Bipod *U2: Muzzle booster (improves rate of fire) *U3: Ammo belt (more rounds) 'Type 96' * U1: Blade * U2: Bipod * U3: Scope M1941 Johnson *U1: Blade *U2: Bipod *U3: Recoil brake Shotguns 'M97' *U1: Smooth pump (pumping the weapon is faster) *U2: Blade *U3: Barrel choke (tighter pellet spread results in higher accuracy) 'Model 11 Riot Gun' *U1: Blade *U2: Barrel choke (tighter pellet spread results in higher accuracy) *U3: Buckshot (improves damage) Heavy Weapons * Panzerfaust * Boys Rifle * Panzerschreck * M9 Bazooka * FmW 41 * M2 Flamethrower ''' Grenades * '''Mk II * Steilhandgranate * Eihandgranate * Type 97 Grenade * Gammon Grenade * Ceramic Grenade Mounted weapons Usable static weapons are heavy machineguns, artillery and anti tank/aircraft weaponry. List... *MG42 (mounted, infinite ammo) *M1919 Browning (mounted, infinite ammo) *M2 Mortar *Flak 88 *PaK 44 *Flak 37 *Flak 38 *Nebelwerfer *Type 96 AA/AT *Type 96 Howitzer Multiplayer Multiplayer is similar to MOH: Warfighter in terms of gameplay. Depending on the map, players can be part of following units: Airborne Division, US Army Rangers and US Marines as Allies, and Wehrmatch, Japanese Imperial Army and Nazi Elite as Axis. Characters can be customized but not too much. There are daytime and nighttime maps. On some nighttime maps, if the battle is played longer than 10 minutes, the sun starts to rise. Some maps also feature dynamic weather, so rain or storm may hit the place in one match and disappear in the next one. Density of snow can also change, just like in the campaign. Game modes 'Team Deathmatch - '''Classic team deathmatch - squad vs squad. 5 vs. 5 on small maps, 10 vs. 10 on medium maps and 15 vs. 15 on big maps. '''Domination - '''Hold certain points to gain score. '''Destruction - '''In this new mode, players need to deliver explosives to destroy certain enemy structures. '''House Stronghold - '''Players need to capture enemy houses in large cities and maintain dominance. '''Capture - '''Players must capture flags and deliver them back to their team's location. '''Sniper Showdown - '''5 vs. 5 matches - this is a new mode, played on special maps that are not available for other modes. This mode accepts sniper weapons only. Players fight each other on long distances, shooting through windows. Players' spaces consist of tight buildings and they can move from one floor to another, but can't exit the building. In this mode only one weapon can be used (scoped sniper rifles) and there are no secondaries, sidearms or grenades. Maps There are 16 maps in the multiplayer, out of which 10 are US army vs. Germans, and 6 are US army vs. Japanese. Small *'Railway '- A train station in a destroyed city in Germany. *'Fort '- A Nazi castle in snowy mountains. *'Village '- A small village in Philippines. *'Mansion '- A guarded Japanese castle. Medium *'Subnautic '- Secret Nazi base filled with submarines, on Norwegian snowy coast. *'Prison '- A Nazi prison in France. *'Corridors '- Streets of devastated town in Phillipines. *'Carentan '- Battle for the French town Carentan in Normandy, few days after D-Day. *'Square '(Day/Night) - A small, untouched Sicilian town. *'Trenchyard '- A trench complex in Iwo Jima, full of flames. *'Mountain - 'Jungly mountain on Solomon Islands. *'Industry '- Wrecked German factory in Ruhr during Operation Varsity. Large *'Sandstorm '- A German fuel depot with underground base in North Africa. *'Eindhoven '(Day/Night) - Bombarded Dutch town of Eindhoven. *'Guadalcanal '- Large, chaotic jungle map. *'Siegfried Line '''(Dry/Snow) - Forest map in German Hurtgen forest, the biggest map in the game. Category:Medal of Honor Games Category:Reboots